Pauline Lapp
Pauline Lapp was the deputy mayor of Kentville who was rivalling against the current mayor, Miles Havelock, in the mayoral vote in Kentville. She was a suspect in the episode "Vote For Death" (S06E04) when socialite Marjorie Carlisle was found murdered. As the deputy mayor, Pauline was responsible for supervising conducts of the police force in Kentville, much like the Internal Affairs. Pauline was also having a love affair with police commissioner for Kentville – Bill Grainger. It turns out that Pauline and Bill had been using their power over the police force of Kentville in order to maintain Kentville as a route for smuggling oil owned by Carlisle Oils. However, the daughter of Carlisle Oils’ owner, wealthy socialite Marjorie Carlisle, discovered Pauline’s scheme. Marjorie threatened to expose Pauline and Bill during the election week, in which Pauline is running for mayor. Pauline had no choice but to murder Marjorie before she contacts the media. Pauline knew about Marjorie and current mayor Miles Havelock’s love relationship. She also knew that Miles kept a dark secret – he was involved in a car crash that resulted the death of a university graduate, he was driving under the influence of alcohol. Miles’ girlfriend at that time, Eloise Bishop, was convicted for the death. Pauline decided to frame Miles using this information. Pauline held her own candidate’s party in her estate, she knew that Marjorie would attend Miles’ party. She stole Miles’ private phone to contact Marjorie via text message, telling her to meet in Miles’ kitchen. Pauline snuck into Miles’ party unseen and went to kitchen. Pauline stabbed Marjorie to death and placed her in the freezer tub. She then placed Miles’ phone on the kitchen counter to frame him. During the investigation, Edwin suspected Pauline since she could have killed Marjorie as an opportunity to frame Miles in order to become mayor. However, Pauline stated that she was in her own campaign party during the murder. Despite holding out her secret and dodging suspicions, Edwin was able to determine Pauline as Marjorie’s murderer and abusing her political power. The decreasing amount of value from the oil being shipped incriminated Bill through the account he was using to place the black market sales of the stolen oil. Pauline received more income from that account. Now that motive was established, the next damning evidence is Miles’ phone in which she placed in Miles’ house to incriminate him. The phone had traces of dimethicone, an occlusive ingredient of skin moisturiser. Pauline uses skin moisturiser due to her eczema. At first, Pauline denied the accusations, even threatening to end Edwin’s consultation to Kentville’s police and firing Lt. Jensen. But when the evidence was presented, Pauline submitted to her guilt and admitted to the murder. In the conclusion of the episode, Bill Grainger was arrested for police misconduct and the illegal oil trafficking, Miles was arrested for vehicular manslaughter and Pauline was arrested for Marjorie’s murder. Category:Characters Category:Murderer Category:Criminal Category:Suspect Category:Arrested Category:Antagonist Category:Kentville Category:Kentville Killer